To be That Boy
by P.P.S
Summary: More Indie Rocker Specs, does it really need ant more of a summary? Okay, fine, it also has some Dutchy-ness in it, and his Mum!


To be That Boy written by Polecat  
  
Disclaimer: Again, Disney owns the boys, the White Stripes owns the song.  
  
Notes: All credit goes to StarvingArtist!Bumlets and IndieRocker!Specs.  
  
* * * *   
  
"This song is for you," Specs spoke into the microphone, looking at no one in particular at Club Meadowlark. Who he was talking about, only he and the blonde boy seated to the back of the club knew of.  
  
He began to strum a few cords on his guitar, the drummer following in beat.  
  
"I want to be the boy that warms your mother's heart, I'm so scared to take you away.  
  
I tried to win her over right from the start, but something always got in the way.  
  
We've been sitting in your backyard for hours, but she won't even come out and say Hi."  
  
Ms. Worth, a beauty looking nothing near her age and surely not old enough to have a boy Dutchy's. Specs was sure she'd welcome him with open arms, the way Dutchy spoke of her, she'd have a plate of warm cookies waiting for them. But from the moment the two of them stepped into the home of the well-to-do family, he was greeted with nothing but icy silence.  
  
'Dutch, she hates me,' he had told him.  
  
'She does not,' Dutchy had laughed. 'She'll warm up to you.'  
  
"Well, nothing I come up with seems to work, it feels like everything I say is a lie.  
  
And never have a felt like such a jerk, I'm afraid to even open my eyes because I really don't want her to judge me, I want to her really know who I am."  
  
He was convinced Ms. Worth didn't like him because he made his living playing rock music at clubs. He could never provide enough for Dutchy, he barely made enough to provide for himself. He could never give her son a lifetime of financial security, but he could provide a enough love for two lifetimes.  
  
'I'm tellin' you, she doesn't like me. I think it's 'cause I'm in a band.'  
  
'Why would my Mom care about that? She use to be a groupie for the Rolling Stones.'  
  
'Then why won't she even talk to me? I feel like I've done something wrong here.'  
  
'You haven't,' Dutchy had reassured him with a warm smile. 'Really, you haven't.'  
  
"If ever a boy needed a holiday, if ever a girl needed someone to hold.  
  
I just hope I don't act the same way by the time that I get old."  
  
'I swear I'm never acting that way when my kids bring home new boyfriends and girlfriends.'  
  
'Oh, so we're gonna have kids together,' Dutchy had teased. 'Who'll carry 'em? You or me?'  
  
He had laughed and reached over to kiss his boyfriend. Their lips met, tongues touched, hands roamed, a perfect moment until...  
  
'Schuyler Worth!'  
  
"I never said I was the heir to a fortune, I never claimed to have any looks.  
  
But these kind of things must be important because somebody ripped out my page in your telephone book."  
  
It hadn't been the fact the Specs was nearly a penniless guitar player. It hadn't mattered that he was no where near financially stable. It didn't even matter that he played at night clubs in a rock group. The reason Ms. Worth did not like him was a very simple, and the only one; he was her son's boyfriend. Her beautiful son who was sure to go to college and become a lawyer, marry a gorgeous defense attorney and giver her lots of Harvard bound grand babies. Ms. Worth hated him because he was her gay sons gay boyfriend.  
  
"I want to warm her heart."  
  
And as long as Specs was who he was, and Dutchy was who he was, and they were who they were together; his mother would have nothing to do with Specs and continue to be in denial towards her son.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*dies*  
  
Geez, isn't there anyway to turn off these Bumlets!Muses?!   
  
Gah... 


End file.
